Blinded Lust
by Vixen1988
Summary: Oneshot: Sarah Becker and Randy Orton hate each other. Could there be something bubbling beneath there hatred.


Sarah Becker was twenty five years old. She was Stephanie Mcmahon's assistant. Her hair was jet black and her eyes were dark brown. She got along with just about everybody. Except for Randy Orton. They hadn't gotten along ever since the first time they met two years ago. They hated each other with a passion. They fought mostly because she stood up to him. Something no one did. She brought Stephanie her coffee.

"Thank you Sarah." Stephanie said.

"You're welcome."

"How's your night going?"

"Good."

"I'd really hate to do this then."

"What?"

"I need you to deliver a document and have it signed and bring it back."

"Why would I hate to do that that's my job?"

"Because of who it needs to be delivered to."

"Who?"

"Randy Orton."

"Randy Orton?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." She said as she rolled her eyes. She took the paper.

"Just do it quick."

"I wish I could do it faster then that."

"Maybe it won't be that bad."

"Yeah right."

Sarah walked down the hall as slow as she could. She didn't feel like dealing with Randy right now. She knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" He yelled from the other side of the door.

"It's Sarah."

"What do you want?"

"Stephanie needs you to sign something."

"Really?"

"Just open the door."

"You can just wait."

"Just open the door you prick."

"What am I pissing you off?"

"God you're such an annoying bastard."

"Keep sweet talking bitch."

"Fuck you."

"I knew that's what you wanted."

"Jesus just open the door." He opened the door. She threw the paper and pen at him.

"You seem angry."

"Sign the paper." He smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing I just love pissing you off."

"You didn't." He signed the paper

"I can see it in your eyes." He dropped the paper ground.

"You know Randy just because you have a few short comings doesn't mean you should take it out on me." She said smiling. He got an angry look on his face. "What did that piss you off?" She walked away.

A few days later Sarah was in catering talking to a few of the girls.

"No way you actually said that to Randy." Melina asked.

"Yep." "He doesn't scare me."

"I think Orton's finally met his match." Eve said.

"I'm nothing like him."

"I mean wits wise."

"Randy should know by now to not give me any shit because I won't take it."

"You go girl."

The next night Sarah got on the elevator at the hotel to go to the show. It stopped the floor below hers and opened. Randy got on they were silent. The elevator came to a sudden stop.

"What the hell." "Why aren't we moving?" Randy said. He pushed a few buttons. "Shit."

"What?"

"It's stuck."

"Randy I'm not in the mood."

"I'm not kidding, it's stuck."

"That's alright I'll just call the front desk." She got out her cell phone. "Oh no."

"What now?"

"My battery's dead." "Where's your cell phone?"

"In my car."

"Great." "Now we're trapped in here."

"Nice going."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm gonna be late and it's all your fault."

"My fault?" "How the fuck is this my fault?"

"Maybe you being a bitch made the elevator stop working."

"Maybe it stopped working because you're an asshole."

"At least I don't kiss Mcmahon's ass twenty four seven."

"I do not kiss her ass."

"Right away Stephanie, whatever you need Stephanie."

"That's my job." "Stephanie respects me."

"Oh please."

"At least I'm not the company asshole." "No one can stand you."

"You really think I give a fuck?"

"Yeah I do." "That makes you more of a prick."

"Oh shut the fuck up."

"Gladly." It was a big elevator. She went to the corner farthest away from Randy and sat down. Four hours passed. Sarah looked up Randy was sitting in his own corner staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing I'm bored ok."

"Stop staring at me."

"You gonna make me?" She stood up and started walking over towards Randy. She tripped. Randy got up quickly to catch her not even making all the way to his feet before she fell into him. It knocked him down. She landed against his chest. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"That was surprisingly nice of you."

"I'm nice."

"Since when?"

"Since now." "You know I've never seen you with your hair down." He took it out of the hair tie and ran fingers through it. "Beautiful."

"What?" "I think you hit your head."

"No I'm fine."

"Give me my hair tie."

"What is the magic word?"

"Please."

"Not good enough." "Are you comfortable?"

"Why?"

"You've been laying on me since we fell."

"Oh." She said not even realizing it. She went to get up. Randy stopped her.

"I didn't say I wanted you to get up." It took Sarah a second to realize Randy was kissing her. She kissed him back. For the first couple minutes it was slow. Then it became more passionate. That's when Sarah pulled away surprised by what she doing. She scooted quickly back to where she was before.

"What the hell am I doing?" She was saying more to herself then Randy.

"Sarah what's wrong?"

"I was making out with you that's what." "Being stuck here must be messing with my head." He started scooting closer to her. She turned around so her back was to him. "I can't believe did I that." She felt Randy's hand on her shoulder. He was sitting on his knees.

"I'm not sure what's happening, but I like it."

"There is no way I'm making this mistake." "You'll hold it over my head the rest of my life." "You just want to use me."

"No." "I do want you though." He kissed the side of her neck. "I need you." He said as he continued kissing her neck moving towards her collarbone. She bit back a moan. Moving back up to her neck he stopped and seductively said. "Kiss me Sarah." She turned her head towards him and kissed him. He kissed her back. She turned and faced him. She opened her legs so he could get closer to her. Which he did he was right up against her body. Her back was against the elevator wall. They moaned into each other's mouths. She felt him unbuttoning her shirt. She slid it off once it was unbuttoned. She took off his shirt leaning up she kissed his chest. He slid down her bra. "Sarah." He moaned. They kissed. She undid his pants and slid down his boxers. He unzipped her skirt sliding it down along with her panties. He ran his hand up her leg, she moaned. She felt his hand slip inside her. "Ohhhh, oh, Randy." She moaned. He stopped. She got a disappointed look on her face. "I can't wait." He said as he kissed her. He pulled her to him her legs went around his waist. He slipped inside her. They both moaned loudly as they started slowly moving. "Oh, oh, ohhh my ohhh Randy god." "Fuck Sarah." He groaned. "We should have done this a long time ago ahhhh, Sarah." "We hate each other, ohhhh, mmmm, why would we." They kissed. "I wanna hear you scream baby." He mumbled against her lips. "What?" He started moving faster. "Oh my god, ohhh." She moaned. "That's it louder." He groaned. "Randy you feel so, oh, mmmm." "Sarah that fucking turns me on." "Mmmm, ohhhh yes, Randy." She screamed out as she gave in. "Oh Sarah." He groaned as he gave in. They kissed one last time.

**I was thinking about writing a short story basically the same type of thing I do now just a little different but then I remembered no one except one person likes these stories.**


End file.
